


Gusher

by Gemmaa



Category: GOT7
Genre: 80s!AU, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Body Worship, Claiming, Come Swallowing, Cum Play, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, First Time, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jack lets Bam top once, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Switching, Teabagging, Uncircumcised Penis, Uncut, Voyeurism, Watersports, bro fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmaa/pseuds/Gemmaa
Summary: Gym rat Jackson lets newly high school graduate Bambam move in with him, as bro's.





	1. The Jump Off.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first muilti chaptered Jackbam fic by yours truly.
> 
> This is a bro fic. Serious!Crack vibes.

The ad was for a studio apartment on Monoshire in Venice Beach. Even a studio was expensive, especially close to the beach, but Jackson really wanted the place. It was close to work, and he could work out with muscle dudes on the boardwalk. It was perfect, but it was out of his price range. He had to make it work. Maybe he could find a roommate, although that could be awkward. A female roommate would be great, but having to share a bed with a guy she didn't really know would be awkward for her, and if she was into being a friend with benefits, Jackson knew how that always went. It had happened to him in college sharing a room with Rose. The girl was crazy. They shared a two-bedroom apartment off-campus. It started off to be fun with lots of good sex, but she got clingy. Holy shit, Jackson Wang didn't need to get married and settle down.

Jackson's breakup with Rose had been ugly. He finally had to have her evicted, and he got a restraining order to keep her away. Sometimes the fucking you get is worth fucking you get. It was that incident that caused him to move to Southern California after graduating with his BS in business. He had to get out of Minnesota, away from Rose and away from the cold. Being a bodybuilder, Jackson wanted a real tan, not fake-n-bake in a tanning bed. His ultimate goal was managing a gym and eventually owning one.

He was a hot guy, 5'8, 180 lbs. of solid, bulging muscles. Jackson's biceps were beefy when flexed. His back was broad at his shoulders and tapered to a narrow waist.

With short dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was a lady killer. He was also a gym rat, which had kept him from developing any long-term relationships with a woman. When all eyes were on his handsome face, it was hard for a woman to compete.

The leasing agent couldn't help but flirt with Jackson. He was all that and more. He decided to take the place, he had enough to cover the rent for six months, and if he couldn't find a roommate by then, he'd move on.

The Venice Gym had hired him from a portfolio and resume he had submitted online. He was the manager which gave him free access to work out as much as he wanted, which was usually 3 to 4 hours a day to keep in shape. Jackson posted a ‘ROOMMATE WANTED’ sign on the bulletin board at the gym, but after two weeks there were still no takers. The owner also allowed Jackson to free-lance at the gym as a trainer when he wasn't on duty. That gave him an extra bit of cash to keep him in healthy groceries.

Jackson's shift ended at 6:00 p.m. and he had a client lined up for 6:30. The guy was new to the gym and said that he was new to working out. He wanted to hire Jackson as a trainer for a couple of weeks to show him the ropes and get him on a good routine to pack on some muscle. The guy sounded young, but Jackson was surprised at how young the guy looked when he showed up.

Kunpimook Bhuwakul─Bambam for short, looked like a twink, maybe 18, if that. He was a good-looking guy with lengthy black hair, parted on the side, brown eyes, 5'10, about 130 lbs. Skinny. Bambam was in good shape, but he had no definition. This would be a challenge for Jackson to put some muscle on the young moch, and Jackson took it as a personal challenge. If it worked out, he could use Bambam's pictures for advertising his services. He wasn't sure it would attract any female clients for him, but Bambam's face on a flyer would definitely bring in a few gay guys. Jackson didn't care. They all paid the same, and he wasn't going to fuck 'em, just get 'em enrolled and on a routine. Like most guys, they would stop coming in when they knew Jackson wasn't batting for their team.

"Bambam, my man," Jackson said, extending his hand. "Glad you could make it. Welcome to the Venice Gym. Is this your first time working out?"

"Nah, I worked out in high school. I was on the wrestling team, 125 lbs. weight class. I was pretty good. I took division senior year, but I got eliminated first round at state."

"Not bad, dude, not bad. So, your senior year was, like, last year?" Jackson asked.

"Um, yeah. Is that gonna be a problem?"

"Not as long as you have the money to pay for membership and my training lessons," Jackson answered.

"Cool, cause I really wanna do this. I figured if I had some muscle people would notice me more."

Jackson pointed Bambam to the locker room and waited for him to change into his workout gear. When Bambam returned, Jackson was at the counter flirting with two women in slinky gym wear. Bambam gave a broad smile.

"Who's this cutie?" One said. The tall, buxom blonde ran the manicured nail of her index finger from Bambam's chin to the waistband of his gym shorts. She pulled and peeked inside, then let it snap back, making Bambam flinch. "Nice package for a little guy." She giggled along with her friend, and then the two walked away with both guys drooling after their figure.

"See what I mean," Bambam said. "She called me a little guy. I need to pack on some muscle to be taken seriously."

"Come on man, she said you have a nice package," Jackson said wryly. His own index finger pulled the elastic on Bambam's gym shorts to have it smack back. “Follow me.”

It didn't hurt that but Bambam punched Jackson's arm anyway. "Fucker!" Jackson just chuckled at Bambam's mock anger.

Using his cellphone, Jackson recorded Bambam's weight, height, and measurements: biceps, neck, shoulders, waist, and quads. Jackson pulled up Bambam's tee-shirt and saw that there was no rack of abs, but the boy was trim. He ran his hand across Bambam's smooth belly, ostensibly to feel for muscle. Jackson noticed the thin black line of hairs running from Bambam's inny belly button down to the top of his shorts. Just to fuck with him, Jackson surreptitiously wet his finger with spit, and then, stuck the wet digit in Bambam's naval and twisted.

"The fuck, man?" Bambam jumped back with Jackson laughing. He gave Jackson a look short of disgust.

"Sorry, just having a little fun. Relax. If you're not relaxed when lifting, you're gonna hurt yourself," Jackson said with a smile and patted him on the back. "Let's get started."

After warming up and stretching, Jackson showed Bambam each machine. He explained what it was for and how it operated. Bambam would then do a set of reps, and Jackson would record the weight. After completion of the circuit, Bambam asked Jackson why he wasn't showing how to use free-weights. "Later, dude, after you build some muscle. That shit is for the gym rats."

First workout complete, Bambam went to the locker room with Jackson following. Jackson was done for the day. As they stripped down to shower, Jackson saw Bambam's full statue. Nice. Jackson had no compunction about admiring a body, male or female. He admired his own body a lot, standing in front of a mirror flexing and jacking off to his own image. Jackson had often shot off a load while looking at himself in the mirror; shooting his jizz at the glass. Jackson was a pro blaster, a gusher when it came to cumming.

Jackson wasn't the only one who admired his body. As he stripped off his gym clothes and sweaty jock, he was showing off his muscles and Bambam appreciated the show. That's what he wanted─more muscle. The two talked as if they had been friends forever. Even though Jackson was three years older than Bambam, they had a lot in common from sports to music to movies.

Standing at the urinals, still talking, Bambam glanced over at Jackson's cock. Jackson rolled back his foreskin and exposed the smooth plum-shaped head. 

When Jackson cut loose, a whoosh of piss sprayed the back of the urinal like a golf course lawn sprinkler. It sounded like a wet ratchet, Shhh─sptz, Shhh─sptz, Shhh─sptz. Bambam was mesmerized by the sight and sound of Jackson's large appendage taking a whiz. Jesus, he must have pissed out a quart or more. 

‘How fucking big was this dude's bladder?’ Bambam thought noting Jackson shaved his body, including his balls and pubes.

While Bambam was paying attention to Jackson's junior cutting loose, Jackson was looking over at Bambam's pissing cock. He was circumcised and had a nice smooth cock. It looked big, only because Bambam was taller and lighter in stature. In boxing, he would weigh in as super bantamweight. Jackson could easily have bench pressed Bambam high over his head. Bambam had maintained a semi-chubby all the time working out. It was only natural. Having Jackson touching and prodding him during his workout was somehow erotically enticing, not that Bambam was gay and he didn't think Jackson was gay. It was just a human reaction to skin touching skin.

Jackson saw that Bambam had a semi and chuckled to himself. Horny teenage boys.

Bambam's cock had a slight curve at to it and was surrounded by a bush of thick black hair. However, the guy's balls had no hair on them. Interesting. Where Jackson pissed like a stud horse, Bambam held the tip of his dick with two fingers and squirted, squeezed then squirted, squeezed then squired.

After showering, the two continued to talk as they left the locker room and headed for the front desk.

“Jaebeom, this is Bambam. Bambam, Jaebeom," Jackson introduced them. “Jaebeom works the evening shift. Bambam, here, just signed up and will be under my control at the gym."

"Dude, if anyone can blast your muscles, its' Jackson. Look what he did for me." Jaebeom stood up and flexed his biceps, then lifted his tee-shirt to show off his six-pack. The guy was ripped.

Jackson handed Bambam a bottle of water. "Keep yourself hydrated after your workout, or you'll get cramps."

"I don't bleed, dude," Bambam joked.

"I meant muscle cramps, not your period cramps, you pussy," Jackson shot back. "Wanna catch a beer?"

"Uhm, I'm not 21 yet," Bambam sort of mumbled

"Christ, I forgot. Sorry. You could try to pass," Jackson said with a wry smile.

"Are you fucking kidding? Look at me. I don't look like I'm even 16, let alone 18. I always get carded," Bambam said with a disappointed look.

"I have an idea. I need protein. There's a burger place down the street. We could still hang. I'll buy the beer, and we can pour yours in a paper cup. How 'bout that?"

They grabbed their gym bags and walked down the block. "I don't have a lot of friends here, yet," Jackson said. "I just moved here a few weeks ago from Minnesota. The gym offered this manager's position, and I jumped on it, anything to get out of the cold Midwest. Besides, I'd just broken up with some chick after I graduated from U of M. Nothing was keeping me there. How about you?"

"I got a super cool job at Staples after graduation. I run the copy department. I'm registered to start at Santa Monica College in September," Bambam said.

"Cool, what do you plan on majoring in?"

"I was thinking Design Art. I kind of like doing computer graphics and junk," Bambam answered.

"Girlfriend?" Jackson asked.

"Not now, we broke up last month. She was fucking some college dude, and I found out from a friend. It got ugly. I got into a fight with the guy, and he decked me. She was a skank anyway," Bambam said. "She couldn't even give a decent blow job."

Jackson laughed at Bambam's description of his ex. She sounded like a skank. The waitress at Sprouts came to the table for their order. Jackson ordered two beers and a double burger. Bambam ordered a single burger and a Coke. He planned on dumping the Coke so Jackson could fill the cup with beer. 

He liked hanging out with Jackson.

"I'm still living with my folks. I wanted to get a place of my own, but I can't afford it on what I make."

"Funny should mention it, but I'm looking for a roommate," Jackson said happily.

"No shit. That's awesome. How much is the rent?"

"Upside─it's only $1,000 each, which includes utilities and Wi-Fi. Downside─it's a studio," Jackson said with a sneer.

"What's a studio?" Bambam asked naively.

"Kitchen, bathroom, one bed in the living room," Jackson said with a chuckle.

"One bed? Where would I sleep?" Bambam seemed confused.

"In the bed," Jackson answered sheepishly.

"Where would you sleep?" Bambam asked innocently.

"In the bed, but it's a queen-size bed, plenty of room. You don't snore do you?" Jackson was talking fast.

"I don't know, dude, it sounds kinda gay," Bambam said guardedly.

Jackson took Bambam's Coke and emptied it into a dirty cup from the next table which had vacated. He poured in one of his beers. Every time the waitress came around, she would flirt with Jackson.

"She's hot," Bambam said.

"Not really. I tried when I first came here. Bitch doesn't want to put out. She's just trying to get a bigger tip."

"I'll give her a bigger tip," Bambam said, grabbing his dick, and laughing.

"Yeah, you at the front door and me at the back door, rockin' her world," Jackson said holding up his beer in a toast.

"Or DP her," Bambam whispered across the table.

"You're a nasty little fucker, aren't you?" Jackson said rhetorically. Bambam chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, realizing that he was sore from the workout.

They finished up their food and beer and paid the check. "You wanna come over and check out the place. It's on the beach. It would be fun. Lots of pussy in bikinis day and night," Jackson said, trying to tempt his new buddy.

"Sure, let's go," Bambam said.

They went down the boardwalk and turned the corner. Jackson opened the door and ran up the flight of stairs to the second floor with Bambam, hot on his heels. When the lights came on in the apartment, Bambam was able to get a better idea of what a studio was. It was nice. He had imagined that would be like a dorm room he had seen when he visited the colleges he was interested in attending.

Jackson's place was nothing like that. It was modern and clean, with a big screen TV in the corner so you could lie in bed and watch movies. Jackson was right; there was plenty of room on the bed for two. It was better than his room in his parent's house. He showed Bambam the bathroom and the kitchen and the closet they would share for clothes.

"Deal. I'll take it," Bambam said.

Jackson gave him a happy smile, and they fist bumped to seal the deal.

"When can you move in?"

"This weekend? I don't have very much shit," Bambam said.

 

°

 

The last of the boxes were finally in the studio apartment. Bambam was an independent man with a good job and his own apartment. Well, a shared apartment, but it was with Jackson, who turned out to be a great guy. Jackson treated Bambam like he was older than his 18 years and he appreciated that.

Jackson was working at the gym that Saturday morning. After Bambam unpacked, he was sweaty and decided to take a shower in his new place. The cool water cascaded over his slender body. His muscles had finally adjusted to being strained from working out every other day with Jackson helping him. He lathered his head of thick dark hair, washing his face, eyes closed to keep away the soap. Down his hairless chest, tweaking his little brown nipples on their way down his torso. When his hands reached his crotch, Bambam's cock was as hard as steel and just as smooth. His cock had no outward appearance of veins. It had a slight curve back toward his belly when it stood at attention, but it was a perfect prick.

His hands soaped either side of his erection making sure his thick bush of black pubes was clean. Then he tugged at his nut sac and washed them thoroughly. Bambam's fingers traveled south to his taint and landed on his butthole. He liked the feeling of touching his puckered opening, pushing and releasing, pushing and releasing, but never penetrating. This action never failed to produce a stream of precum from his piss slit. Tapping at his back door stimulated his prostate.

Bambam had wondered what it would be like. He had seen lesbo porn where chicks' finger fucked their buttholes, but he was never horny enough or adventurous enough to try it. He squeezed some shower gel in his hand and rubbed it around his butt crack and returned to toying with his anus. He was relaxed enough that his hole opened involuntarily and seemed to suck the tip of his finger inside. Bambam gasped. This was a new experience, and he enjoyed the feeling. Slowly he pushed in more of his finger, up to the second knuckle. The tip of his finger hit his love button, and his body shuddered in response.

Bambam's thighs trembled, and he spread them wide. He knew he was about to shoot and he shoved his finger in hard, pulled out and shoved it in again, and again, and again. He was groaning and wiggling his ass on his finger trying to get maximum pleasure. On his tiptoes, his body was a mass of tingling electricity. He had to use one hand on the shower wall to keep from falling over while he finger-fucked his asshole with his other hand. Without even touching his hard cock, Bambam shot a huge load, blast after blast of jizz spraying into the air and falling on the shower floor, only to be washed down the drain. His climax began to subside, but was the best orgasm he had ever had. He pulled out his middle finger and looked at it expecting the worst, but there was nothing. His finger was clean. He committed to trying that again.

It was great having the place, at least a few hours, alone, unlike his parents' house, where he had to always be on guard that his mother or father might catch him jacking off. Plus, at their house, there wasn't even the remotest possibility of bringing a babe home for a suck and fuck.

Jackson got home a little after six. He was wearing his workout wear instead of the shirt and tie he wore as the manager. His workout wear consisted of white runners, white socks, a muscle tank that barely covered his nipples, and blue shorts that fit very tight because of the size of his quads. He looked as though he had oiled himself for bodybuilding. Jackson confided in Bambam that he oiled up before he came home so that the babes would take notice of his tanned muscles.

"All moved in?" Jackson asked. He took a bottle of water from the fridge and downed it in just a few gulps.

"Yup. You okay with me sharing the top drawer of the dresser for my underwear and sock."

"Not a problem," Jackson answered. "I'm gonna go shower, and we can walk down to the boardwalk and get some food. I need protein after that workout." He stripped down right there in the living room in front of Bambam and tossed his workout wear into the hamper. Jackson walked around the living room, scratching his nuts, and letting his limp dick sway back and forth. Bambam tried not to look, but it wasn't easy. The goddamn thing kept distracting him from his conversation with Jackson.

Oddly, Bambam had begun to chub up. He wasn't sure why, but having Jackson parade around the apartment stark naked was giving him a bone. Finally, Jackson went into the bathroom but left the door open as he showered. Bambam was laughing at Jackson singing loudly off key while he washed his body.

When Jackson returned to the living room, Bambam had on his Beats listening to music. His eyes were closed, but he was aware that Jackson was in the room getting dressed.


	2. The Jump On.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All female names are just names I thought of in the moment.

The two buddies walked to a place not far from their apartment for steak and salad.

"Why all this concentration on eating protein?" Bambam asked.

"Build's muscles, keeps me from getting fat," Jackson answered. "Now that I have you on a good workout routine, you should be doing the same. Protein is the answer, man."

"I got a load of protein, you can eat," Bambam said with a bold laugh.

"Save it for that hot babe walking by in the bikini! Look at those tits. Jesus, I could tittie-fuck that all night long," Jackson hissed.

"Check out her friend," Bambam whispered across the tables. "I could take those legs wrapped around my neck and my face in her muff. You like to eat pussy, right?"

"If it's shaved, otherwise, it's like licking a dog's butt," Jackson said making a nasty face.

"Yeah, I noticed you shave your junk, is that why?" Bambam asked.

"Uhm, yeah," Jackson answered, "Makes easier to give a blow job without getting stray pubes caught in your throat."

"Maybe I should shave mine," Bambam said. "I love getting my dick sucked."

"Shaving does make a dick look bigger," Jackson said.

"Mine already looks like a monster."

"Oh, fuck me, it does not," Jackson said with a laugh.

"You stick your ass in my face and I just might fuck you," Bambam said sarcastically.

"Yeah, right," Jackson scoffed. He knew Bambam could not take him.

They ate their dinner and went back to the boardwalk. The two chicks they saw earlier happened to be standing nearby. Jackson was smooth. He walked over and struck up a conversation. The girls were tall, taller than either Jackson or Bambam, and blond, with tanned legs and big titties. Bambam could tell that the two ladies were on the prowl, but even Jackson was finding it difficult to hook up.

"You live around here?" Jackson asked.

"Yes." "No." The girls contradicted one another.

"Well, I do, Jessie lives in the valley," Yuna lied. They giggled, trying to cover.

"Why don't we go back to your place, Yuna?" Jackson asked. "A little wine, smoke a fatty, have a few laughs."

"No thanks, guys, we're not into that whole group sex thing," Jessie answered. The two girls turned and walked away.

"Bitches," Bambam said.

He and Jackson walked back to their apartment. Both were pissed off about not hooking up with the two chicks and both very horny. Jackson opened two beers and handed one to Bambam, who was lighting up a joint. They smoked a little weed, drank beer, and sat on the end of the bed with their game controllers playing Assassin's Creed on Bambam's X-Box. Jackson pulled off his polo shirt, and Bambam removed his tee-shirt as the battle heated up. They were laughing, punching, and swatting at one another, trying to gain an edge in the game.

Bambam shimmied out of his basketball shorts he was wearing, leaving him in only his tighty whities. He sat cross-legged next to Jackson, who had also stripped down to just his blue boxers. Sitting shoulder-to-shoulder, skin touching skin, neither guy seemed to notice how closely they were sitting. Their legs, shoulders, and arms were touching and rubbing with every body movement. It was highly erotic, especially with the effect of the weed and the beer. Unintentionally, Jackson had started to chub up. The fly of his boxers was agape, and his private area was peeking out from under its collar of abundant foreskin which had rolled back, exposing his wet piss slit, as his cock had slowly inflated.

"Dude, your dick is trying to escape," Bambam said. Both guys started giggling like boys.

"He has a mind of his own," Jackson said. He pushed Bambam aside and grabbed his crotch. "I see you've got a bone of your own."

They wrestled around on the bed, but Jackson, being bigger and more muscular pinned Bambam on his back and hovered over him. Both guys were breathing hard and laughing.

"I've got an idea," Jackson said. "Wanna watch some porn and wank one out?"

"Fuck yeah," Bambam answered.

Jackson quickly opened his laptop and started one of his favorites, an MMF video. He shucked his boxers and watched Bambam pull off his tighty whities. The tip of Bambam's hard on caught the elastic band and sprang back, slapping against his groin. Jackson sat the laptop on the mattress between them and reached for his bottle of lube in the side table drawer.

Bambam watched as Jackson held the bottle of lube over his hard prick and squeezed out a blob, letting it freefall on his fat cock. It was intriguing to watch Jackson wrap his fingers around the monster and clinch it tightly, pulling down the velvety skin from around the solid core of cock. Jackson handed the lube to Bambam, who went to work making his 7-inch pole slippery. Bambam's bone was so hard it was throbbing in his hand.

The video that Jackson had selected was hot. Two guys were getting blown by this gorgeous blonde chick with huge tits and a shaved cunt. Bambam looked away from the video and watched Jackson pounding his hard on, three fast jerks with the foreskin flapping over the cockhead, then a slow retreat, pulling back the foreskin from the plum-shaped head. Jackson's piss slit was leaking precum like a sieve. The flapping of foreskin caused Jackson's precum to sprinkle out, hitting Bambam's arm and side. Bambam felt the splatters, but he was too caught up in watching the video and watching Jackson, three quick wanks followed by one slow pull. Bambam was jerking off at his normal pace. Jackson looked away from the video and watched Bambam's hand gliding up and down the curve of his slippery cock.

The two guys in the video were banging the babe in her vag and her poop chute.

"You ever do anal?" Bambam asked.

"Once, but it hurt," Jackson answered.

"You let a guy bang you?" Bambam asked in shock.

"What? No! Not a dude. My ex used a strap on this one time. It fucking hurt like hell and I thought I was gonna shit myself. But, honestly, after she did it for a while, it stopped hurting and felt fantastic. She made me nut without even touching my dick."

"No shit, wow. Don't judge, but I fingered my hole today in the shower and got the same effect," Bambam said with a grin.

The two guys continued pumping their dicks, now faster and faster. Jackson was focused on the video and Bambam was focused on Jackson's leaking cock. It was all too much. Bambam felt the tingle in his feet and the heat rising up his legs. His breathing was raspy and quick. His face was flushed. His rump lifted from the mattress involuntarily as his brain was on autopilot. His cock pulsed and sent out jet after jet of hot sperm up his torso.

“Fuck─” He climaxed while holding his breath. Then his breathing went into overdrive.

Jackson was watching the two guys in the video give the chick a fricken facial, sending their dueling jizz on her lips, her eyes, her hair, dripping from her chin. When he heard the groan from Bambam, Jackson's eyes moved from the laptop to watch Bambam shoot his load. Seeing all the semen jetting from dicks and the pheromonal response of smelling Bambam's cum, made Jackson pound his cock and pull the collar of foreskin covering his piss slit. The first volley of jettisoned jizz rocketed toward an unsuspecting Bambam receding from his own orgasm. The three initial blasts hit him in his hair, his upper lip, and his chin, just missing his lips. But, Jackson wasn't done shooting his watery sperm. It was as if he had a Master Blaster Soaker in his grip, shooting goo in his own face, wetting down his neck and chest. The shit was flying everywhere thanks to the flapping foreskin pistoning up and down Jackson's hard shaft.

"The fuck, dude? You tryin' to drown me?" Bambam said, spitting, and laughing.

"Sorry, not sorry. I got most of the fucking nut in my own face," Jackson said. He was also laughing and trying to get his breath while wiping his spunk from his eyes, lips, and nose.

"Jesus, do you always cum that much? It was like a fucking gusher," Bambam asked. His nut wasn't small, but fucking Jackson was like a fire hose, spreading his seed everywhere. "How much do you shoot?"

"Don't know, never measured," Jackson said. "It's probably my high protein diet, and I keep myself really hydrated." Even as he was getting up to get a towel, his cock was still dripping out its last remains.

He wiped his face, chest, and junk with a towel and tossed it, Bambam. Without thinking, Bambam began to wipe his face and hair. He could smell Jackson's jizz on the towel. It wasn't as gross as he thought it would be, in fact, he kind of liked it. It was almost intoxicating or was that the pot talking.

Whatever it was, the two roommates crawled into bed and fell asleep. Neither of them thinking what they had just done was peculiar for two straight dudes. It was Bambam's first night at his new apartment with his new roommate. He knew he was going to like living here.

•

 

Jackson woke up the next morning finding his arm draped over Bambam's torso, hugging him close, and his piss hard-on pressing in Bambam's ass crack. Slowly and quietly, Jackson extricated himself from the situation, trying not to wake his roommate, and went into the bathroom to piss and take a shower. However, Bambam had been awake since he felt Jackson's cock rubbing against his ass. He didn't dare move or make a sound. He couldn't explain it, but he sort of liked it.

Bambam spent his day in the copy center building sent of binders for a company account. It was mindless, and he began thinking about what had happened the previous night with his new roommate. "Am I turning gay?" he thought. "Nah." They were stoned and a little drunk. He didn't find guys the least bit attractive. He had to admit, however, that Jackson was nice, and if he were going to go homo, it would only be with Jackson Wang.

It was late afternoon when a girl came to his counter asking for a hundred copies of a project she had completed. She had long bleach blonde hair and brown eyes with eyelashes that she fluttered intentionally when speaking with Bambam. She was flirting, and Bambam felt his dick responding. "Thank god, not gay, not gay," he thought.

She was dressed like a business girl, short skirt with a slit up the back, heels and no hose, open blouse with big titties, a walking wet-dream. Business completed, Jihyo handed Bambam her card. "Meet for cocktails, this evening?" she asked. His cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Sorry, no can do. I'm only 18," he answered.

"Too bad, you're hot," Jihyo said as she sucked in the tip of her index finger.

"Fuck me," Bambam said to himself as she walked away. Those long, tan, legs could have been wrapped around his neck that night with his tongue buried in her vag, if only he were 21. The fat chick in computers was always available. His buddy Jaebeom, the manager, told Bambam that Minah was hot for him, but that of eating her pussy revolted him. Even jacking off was better than muff diving with Minah.

Jaebeom was a cool dude. He had given Bambam this job, and two worked well together. Jaebom was the same age as Jackson and was also a college grad. Bambam would be going to college come the fall and Jaebeom and promised to work around Bambam's school schedule if he would keep working there.

"Bambam, come to Register One," he heard over the loudspeaker.

Jaebeom was there with a customer who needed a special order. Bambam filled out the order form and rang up the sale, and the woman left the store.

"Some of the guys are going out tomorrow night after work for pizza, wanna join us?" Jaebeom asked. "I'm buying."

"Sure, sounds great."

At six, Bambam picked up his duffle and clocked out, heading for Venice Gym to workout with his trainer, Jackson. He dressed down in the locker room and pulled on his jock strap and shorts. He sat on the bench to tie his shoes, and some hairy-assed dude bent over in front of him. "Yup, definitely not gay." After his warm-ups and stretching, Jackson joined Bambam on the machine circuit, helping him with his sets. It was upper body day. The shoulder press was Bambam's first challenge, followed by bicep curls and lat pull downs. Jackson's hands pressed against Bambam's lower back and abs to make sure Bambam's posture was correct. Having Jackson's hands on him, gave Bambam the confidence to press through to completion. Tricep press downs were last, leaving Bambam's arms limp and sore. After cool down stretching, the two hit the showers.

Seeing Jackson's sweaty naked muscled, Bambam admired when his buddy did and was glad he had selected him to be his trainer. Sure, his body hurt, but no pain, no gain. He watched Jackson's tanned ass walking ahead of him to the shower. He started to chub up. "What the hell? Okay, maybe gay, but only for Jackson, maybe."

As they toweled off, Bambam kept looking at Jackson's naked body, and Jackson took notice, giving Bambam a smile and a wink while juggling his junk in his hand. Bambam's face flushed with embarrassment for getting caught staring at another guy's dick. They dressed and headed out, stopping at Poke-Poke for a large bowl of Salmon Poke and a pineapple smoothie.

"You know, if you eat a lot of pineapple, it makes your cum taste better," Jackson said.

"Bullshit, where did you hear that?" Bambam asked.

"My ex used to tell me that. I eat a lot of fruit, but when I would eat pineapple, she could always tell by the taste of my jizz."

"So, speaking of jizz," Bambam whispered across the table. "Last night you said you have never measured how much you shoot when you cum."

"Yeah, so?" Jackson asked.

"I think we should measure it. You know, like, you could jack off into a shot glass or something just to see," Bambam said. He seemed excited about the prospect like it was some kind of contest.

"I will if you will," Jackson agreed with a big smile.

"You're on, buddy, but mine won't be nearly as much as yours," Bambam said.

They dropped the gym bags by the front door, kicked off their shoes, and stripped down their underwear. Jackson retrieved two beers from the fridge and Bambam loaded up the bong and took a hit.

As he released the smoke from his lungs, Bambam said, "I had a hot chick today ask me to go out with her for drinks tonight but not being 21 I had to turn her down."

"That fucking sucks," Jackson said as he sucked in a hit of smoke, followed by a slug of beer as a chaser.

If he were going to do this measuring thing, he would need a good buzz. Bambam was feeling the same way. It wasn't that he was nervous or embarrassed about jacking his junk in front of his roommate so much, as it seemed kinda gay, and he didn't want Bambam to get the wrong idea. Jackson was straight, not that he had any hang-ups or anything about sex. He certainly didn't mind some of the gay guys at the gym hitting on him, but he wasn't interested in them. Fortunately, he felt secure with Bambam doing something like this. Maybe the right opportunity had never presented itself. Maybe Bambam was that opportunity to explore something new.

Bambam was nervous. His arms were not only shaky and weak from his workout, but he was insecure that what he had proposed for Jackson and him to measure might be taken the wrong way. But at the same time, he was nervous with the excitement of what was happening. Last night was the first time he had ever done anything remotely gay, not like they had even touched or anything, but Jackson's ejaculate had hit him in the face, and he kinda liked it.

"How do you wanna do this?" Jackson asked playing with his pecker.

"I dunno, maybe set up your laptop on the counter and watch some porn to get hard jerk off into a shot glass. You do have shot glasses, don't you?" Bambam asked.

"Yeah, I got these really cool 4 oz. shot glasses when I was in Tijuana last spring. That should work. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna need a shot of Jäger before we start," Jackson answered.

Jackson got his bottle of Jäger from the freeze and poured two shots. One, two, three, they pounded them down and slammed the shot glasses on the counter simultaneously, with a robust "aaahhh."

"I'll go first," Bambam volunteered. "I'll have the smallest load, and it will give you some time to charge up and blast." Jackson started a video of a dude getting head from a redheaded chick. Bambam slipped off his tighty whities and played with his junk until he started to get a bone. Then, he squirted a blob of lube in his hand and smeared the slippery liquid over his hard cock. His fist slid up and down the curved pole, slick and satiny smooth. Jackson was watching Bambam jack his junk instead of the video. At one point, he almost reached out to touch Bambam's cock but decided it would freak the guy out. Bambam was getting into knowing the Jackson was watching him pound his pud. It made it hotter somehow knowing that he was giving Jackson a fat hard-on. Jackson had pulled his hardening dick through the fly of his boxers and was beating it like a bat against the palm of his hand. The foreskin would flare and bounce with each beat, keeping time with Bambam's masturbating rhythm.

Jackson could tell from the speed of Bambam's fist and his breathing that he was getting close. He took the 4 oz. shot that had remnants of Jäger pooled in the bottom of the glass. When he heard Bambam say those two famous words "I'm cumming," he placed the shot glass at Bambam's piss slit and waited for the man juice to shoot out. A large white blob spurted into the glass, mixing with the Jäger. The remains of Bambam's sperm dribbled out slowly as he finished jacking off.

Bambam was breathing hard and smiling. "How much?" he asked.

Jackson held up the shot glass so they could both read the measuring lines on the glass. "Looks like about a quarter ounce, that would be, uhm, over a teaspoon." Then, being a smart ass, Jackson put the shot glass to his lips and chugged down the contents and slammed the glass on the counter.

Bambam said nothing, but the fact that Jackson just swallowed the load he had just dumped in a shot glass made him smile. Jackson had already pulled down his boxers and stepped out of them. His dick was throbbing with anticipation. If there is one thing muscle heads like to do, its show off their bodies and Jackson was certainly doing that in a very libidinous way. He poured two more shots of Jäger which he and Bambam pounded down and slammed the glasses on the counter in unison.

"Okay, let's do this thing. You wanna wank it for me?" Jackson asked.

Bambam bashfully shook his head. He did kinda want to wrap his fist around it though. It looked so hard, and yet, so soft. What would it feel like, a baseball bat wrapped in velvet?

Jackson started jerking off slowly, three quick pumps, then one slow, three quick pumps, then one slow. He didn't use the lube. He was leaking enough precum that when he pulled back his foreskin, the head was already slathered with nature's lubricant. He was also no longer watching the video. His eyes were on Bambam staring at his hard cock. This impelled Jackson's urge to cum. His fist moved rapidly up and down his fat cock, the foreskin pushing over the head and then pulling back exposing the his piss slit. Bambam watched in rapt awe, caught up in the moment. Jackson stopped breathing and threw his head back. Bambam knew it was time and held the shot glass at Jackson's cockhead. Jackson's eyes rolled back in his head, and he grunted, shooting jets of his warm cock juice into the 4 oz. shot glass, blast after blast of cum, filling the glass to near full before he was done and he smiled, looking directly into Bambam's eyes.

"That was amazing," he said with a raspy voice.

"No fucking shit, dude. Look how much you jizzed. You filled the whole fucking four ounces. How much is that?" Bambam said with a stuttered laugh.

"I'd say about 8 tablespoons."

Bambam held it up at looked at the translucent liquid, watery, with a string of white running through it. Unthinking, he put the glass to his lips, opened his mouth, and let the stuff slide across his tongue. It tasted like pineapple and snot. He swallowed the whole four ounces in one gulp.

"Gross, dude," Jackson said, laughing still squeezing his deflating cock.


	3. The Way Down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is a full bloodied top in my eyes BUT I wanted to try something new just once so enjoy.

"It wasn't any grosser than snorting back a giant snot ball," Bambam said. "You were right about the pineapple though."

Without any more discussion, the two hopped on the bed and fell asleep watching a Dodger's baseball game on ESPN. The morning arrived with Jackson spooning Bambam's back and his hard cock pressing against his ass. This time he wasn't asleep, and he wasn't dreaming. He was rubbing one out on Bambam's hairless ass. It felt so good. It had been a while since he had actually fucked. Bambam, also, was not asleep, but he said nothing and didn't turn his head to look at Jackson, lost in his own lust. Bambam was rubbing one out on the friction of the bed sheet. The feeling was highly stimulating. Two straight dudes grinding their hips, trying to get off a load. It didn't take long before Jackson shot a huge wad of semen up Bambam's back, spurt after spurt, coating Bambam's ass crack with cum. When Bambam felt the spooge splatter his butt, it set him off, and he shot his load on the sheet. Both guys whimpering in satisfaction.

Jackson got out of bed and tossed Bambam a towel to clean himself up. They didn't say a word about what had just happened. Jackson took a shower first, dressed and left for work. Bambam rolled out of bed and hit the shower. His arms and shoulders were sore from the workout the night before. With his head under the warm spray of water. His mind turned to the happenings after his workout. He thought about the fact that Jackson had so eagerly swallowed a load of his sperm. Worse yet, he had swallowed Jackson's huge deposit of jizz, and he liked it. He wanted more. He wanted it straight from the spigot. He wanted Jackson to fuck his mouth and blast his nut. 'Christ, I am gay,' Bambam thought.

On his way to work, he looked at some women thinking of how they would look naked. It made his nuts rattle. When he looked at dudes, try to imagine how they would look naked, he was repelled. "Nope, not gay," he said to himself. "Maybe, it's just Jackson." He has a man-crush on his roommate. It happens. No big deal. He would get over it.

After lunch, Bambam sent Jackson a text and told him that he would be going out after work with the guys and the fat chick, Minah, who wanted him to fuck her.

"Fat chicks can be hot. More bounce per ounce," Jackson texted back.

"Not funny, dude. Since this my off night from working out, I'm not sure what time I'll be back at the apartment, but it won't be late. I have to open the store in the morning for Jaebeom."

"No worries. Have fun," Jackson texted.

Jackson was in the office, at the gym, but his mind was on Bambam. The little fucker had bored a hole in Jackson's frontal lobe and planted a seed of lust. Jackson had never questioned his sexuality, and he wasn't about to start now. This wasn't about orientation. This was about nasty sex, and he wanted more. 'But how?' Jackson thought. 'Bambam's no homo. How can I talk him into going further?' He took a break later in the afternoon and did a workout of his legs. Jackson was pushing himself to do more reps and more weight until he felt like he couldn't walk.

He had a late client. She was a really hot babe who was trying to tone her legs, which meant Jackson did a lot of touching, making him even hornier than he had been during the day. He got home after eight o'clock and figured since Bambam wouldn't be there, he would run a hot bath with Epsom salts to take away the soreness in his legs and break down the lactic acids from his strenuous workout. Jackson stripped down, posing and flexing in front of his mirror. He was proud of his body and the work he did to keep it looking fantastic. He was getting a bone just looking at himself and his molded muscles.

Jaebeom had taken the crew to Pizza Mario for dinner. He bought the pizza and the beer. Bambam was the only one underage to be drinking, and no one carded him, so he imbibed in the beer. Minah was on the prowl and had planted herself in the chair next to Bambam for the night, putting her hand on his thigh and making flirty faces at him. He wasn't interested, but she wasn't giving up her attempt to seduce Bambam. Jaebeom took notice and tried to help out a bro by insinuating himself between the two requiring Bambam to move to the other side of the table. He and Mark started a conversation about the Dodgers game the night before.

"Why doesn't he want to hook up with me?" Minah whined to her boss, Jaebeom.

"Maybe you're not his type Minah. Move on," Jaebeom said as sympathetically as possible.

"Or, maybe he's queer," Minah said with an evil laugh.

"Bambam? No way?" Jaebeom countered.

The party was winding down, and Bambam excused himself to leave. Minah followed him out the front door. He stopped and turned to her. "Sorry, Minah, but I'm seeing somebody," he said and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Happily, Bambam walked back to the apartment a little tipsy, but glad he finally got Minah off his ass. But, he had told her was seeing somebody. Did Jackson count as that somebody? They were straight for Christ's sake, and they weren't boyfriends. They weren't dating, but it was more than just a casual friendship. They had pounded back shots of Jäger followed by pounding out shots of hot spunk as a chaser. Bambam had been sleeping in Jackson's arms at night, making them closer than a lot of dating couples.

°

Bambam unlocked the apartment door and walked in. "I'm back," he announced. He was a little tipsy from the beers, but definitely not drunk.

"In the bathroom," Jackson said loudly.

"On the shitter? Cause I gotta piss,"

"In the tub, soaking my sore quads. I really worked the fuckers today," Jackson said. He was lying back in the tub of hot water with a washcloth over his face, relaxing.

Bambam kicked off his flip-flops and went in seeing Jackson splayed out in the tub with his manhood floating in the water, the heat had caused Jackson's ball sac to stretch two heavy walnut-sized gonads could be seen too. Bambam had his dick in hand spilling out a rush of used beer splashing in the toilet. He got that shit eating grin on his face and squeezed off the flow, aiming squarely at Jackson's cock. Bambam released a long stream, pinched it off quickly turned back to the toilet, chuckling to himself.

Jackson ripped the washcloth from his face. "What the fuck, did you just piss on my dick?"

"No bro," Bambam giggled. He couldn't keep a straight face about what he had done.

Jackson jumped out of the tub and took Bambam from behind, lifting him up and sitting Bambam in the hot water. "I think some dirty little boy needs to be cleaned up," Jackson said with an evil laugh.

Bambam didn't fight back, knowing that it was useless to battle against Jackson's muscles. He pulled off his wet shorts and tighty whities and tossed them on the floor. Jackson sat in the tub in front of Bambam and pulled Bambam's legs over his so they were face-to-face.

"You must be punished," Jackson said.

"What? You gonna spank me?" Bambam snickered.

"You're a nasty little fucker, aren't you," Jackson took the washcloth and poured some bath gel on it and started washing Bambam's chest and arms. "Rub-a-dub-dub. Two men in a tub."

"That feels really good," Bambam said.

"Turn around so I can wash your back," Jackson instructed.

Bambam inches his way around in the tight quarters, allowing Jackson to lather up and wash his back.

"Stand up and bend over so I can wash your legs and butt," Jackson said rather bluntly.

Bambam hesitantly stood up and looked back at Jackson still sitting in the hot water. He got a rich lather built up in his hands and rubbed down each of Bambam's thighs and lower legs. Bambam's legs, unlike his upper body, were slightly hairy. Jackson cupped his hands and tossed water on Bambam's legs to rinse the soap away.

Jackson's soapy hands massaged Bambam's small round bubble butt, causing Bambam to moan and grind his hips in reflex. But Jackson's fingers pulled his cheeks apart and lathered up Bambam's crack.

Taking the hand-held spray, Jackson rinsed Bambam ass crack thoroughly and had him turn around a few times to rinse any remaining bath gel.

"Your turn," Bambam said. He was unquestioningly happy that this was transpiring. He had never touched a guy in such an intimate way. He had fucked his share of girls before, but he had never bathed with a girlfriend, nor felt the way he was now feeling about doing this with Jackson. He felt safe and uninhibited around him, and Jackson was certainly uninhibited around Bambam.

Jackson closed his eyes when Bambam turned on the handheld spray and wet his hair and lathered his thick brown locks with shampoo. Lather, rinse, repeat. When Bambam's hands washed Jackson's muscled pecs, he was tempted to suck his nipples; instead, he pinched the very tip of each one, making Jackson hiss with pain and pleasure. Bambam admired those muscular pecs he was soaping up. His fingers felt the hard musculature and the silky skin. He saw that Jackson's cock was bobbing in the sudsy water not hard, but not soft, with foreskin hiding the helmet of his dick.

"Turn around, let me wash your back," Bambam said.

Jackson did as he was asked. "Fuck this feels amazing," he said. "I've never taken a bath with a dude before. It's fucking awesome." Jackson was chuckling at having Bambam's hands all over his muscled back, washing him squeaky clean.

"Same drill, man. Stand up and bend over." Bambam chortled.

Jackson stood up while Bambam lathered those thick quads and washed down his lower legs, then he hunched over with his elbows on his knees showing off his massive glutes that made his perfect ass so perfect. There in the center of that perfect ass was a perfect pucker, wrinkled and winking at Bambam. He put plenty of gel on his hands and went to work washing Jackson's ass. He liked the feel of touching him such an intimate place and ran his finger over Jackson's butthole a few times just for the thrill of touching it. He rinsed off the gel with the handheld and pointed the hard spray at Jackson's pucker. Jackson shot to standing up straight.

"The fuck, you trying to douche me with that thing?" Jackson said with a laugh.

"Just making sure it's all clean," Bambam snickered.

Jackson stepped over Bambam sitting in the tub, his ball sac dragging through Bambam's head of hair. Jackson sat down behind him and pulled him in close until his butt was pressing against his cock. He proceeded to wash Bambam's hair. Rinsing away the suds, Jackson leaned in close, his pecs pressing against Bambam's back. His lips brushed lightly against Bambam's neck. Bambam leaned his head to the side to allow Jackson easier access to that sensitive area on his neck.

The seductive kisses that Jackson was planting on Bambam's neck were highly erotic. Bambam craned his neck to the side and met Jackson's lips with his own, opening his mouth slightly to allow Jackson's tongue to penetrate his oral orifice. Their first kiss was sloppy and wet, but highly gratifying. Bambam felt Jackson' s fingers wrap around his hardening cock. He was being manhandled, and he liked the feeling of giving himself over to the pleasures of pure lust.

"Turnaround," Jackson ordered.

Bambam's butt slid around on the porcelain, and he wrapped his legs around Jackson's torso. They were now face-to-face, and Bambam reached for Jackson's hardening cock. He had never touched a cock other than his own. His nerves were making his body tingle, and his hands shake. He looked longingly into Jackson's eyes, and his stare was met with Jackson's total confidence in what they were about to do.

This was not some romantic interlude. It was down and dirty sex. Jackson's mouth attacked, kissing and sucking and nipping Bambam's lips. Their tongues wrangled, and tangled sharing spit.

"Stand up and turn around," Jackson commanded. "Bend over with elbows on your knees." He slid his body between Bambam's legs and began sucking his balls which were fully descended in their loose sac. Bambam was kind of shocked at Jackson's bold move, but he let out a low growl in appreciation. Jackson's tongue moved back across Bambam's sensitive taint, and Bambam went weak in the knees.

"Fuck. Me," Bambam moaned.

Jackson used his hands to ply open Bambam's mangina and expose his delicate ass lips. Using his index finger, he tapped at the pucker making it wink in reply. He stiffened his tongue and using the solid tip he tickled the tender tuck.

"Jesus Fucking Christ, that feels amazing, " Bambam snorted. He saw that underneath him, Jackson had a full on hard on. His fingers enveloped the steel-hard cock and slowly jacked it, urging Jackson to pierce Bambam's tight aperture with his pointed tongue and slowly fucked it in and out, making Bambam wail in ecstasy. Jackson used his index finger to poke and prod and slip past the anal ring without much resistance. He pushed his finger deeper to the second knuckle and wiggled it around trying to find Bambam's button. Bambam pushed back against the anal invader to get more inside. Jackson obliged by inserting his middle finger alongside the other, stabbing forward, scissoring them to get Bambam's rectum to accede to Jackson's intrusion. Suddenly, Jackson's fingers were gone, and Bambam got a stinging slap to his ass.

"Sit," Jackson ordered. He raised his muscled body from the tub and stood over Bambam. "Lean your head back and teabag me." He dragged his wet scrotum over Bambam's forehead, down his nose, and to his open mouth.

Bambam responded by taking the baggy sac between his teeth and gently pulling and stretching Jackson's ample nut pouch while Jackson fondled his uncut cock. Taking each ball into his mouth, sucking and tugging, Bambam lavished Jackson's scrotum with his saliva. Bambam's middle finger tinkered with Jackson's butthole and finally pushed inside full throttle causing Jackson's face to contort and wince in pain. He reached around and grabbed Bambam's wrist to keep him from moving." Jackson inhaled through his teeth, and his eyes clamped shut. "Wait, wait, hold up. Let me get used to it, dude."

Jackson loosened his grip on Bambam's wrist and let him continue, more slowly, more cautiously, until Bambam could insert a second finger and massage Jackson's prostate, making him moan and wiggle his hips.

Pulling his fingers from Jackson's hole, Bambam got up, and he and Jackson dried one another, heading for the bed for more action.

 

°

 

Being only 130 pounds, it was easy for Jackson to sling Bambam over his shoulder and toss him on the bed they shared. He crawled up Bambam's body like a panther stalking his prey and sunk his teeth into Bambam's tender neck and sucked giving him a huge hickey. The two kissed and tussled on the bed until Jackson rolled on his back, legs over his head, knees on either side, exposing his butthole.

"I want you to fuck me, Bambam," Jackson growled.

Bambam stood on the mattress and squeezed a glop of lube on Jackson's pucker, spreading it with his fingers and pushing them inside stretching Jackson's hole for penetration. Another blob of lube rubbed on his cock, Bambam pushed the torpedo head of his rigid cock through Jackson's anal ring.

Jackson groaned. "Don't stop, just push it in."

Standing over him, Bambam did as requested, thrusting downward until his pubic bush banged against Jackson's butt crack. The natural curve of his cock slipped across Jackson's highly aroused prostate, sending an electric shock through his body, and making him shiver in response. Bambam fucked him hard and fast, but pulled out and told Jackson to assume the position on his hands and knees. He wanted to bareback Jackson doggie style.

Jackson's once hard cock had gone flaccid from being penetrated, but reached underneath and massaged it back to life, tugging and rolling Jackson's foreskin back and forth over his leaking piss slit. It looked like a Chihuahua pumping a pit bull, humping and fucking. With that much intense carnal hunger, it didn't take long for Bambam to blast his nut into Jackson's pulsating colon. Once drained, Jackson pushed Bambam off his back, shoved his cock into Bambam's mouth, and squirted out his large nut. It came in wave after wave of watery man juice causing Bambam to gag as he tried to swallow as fast as he could, drowning in the gush of semen. He gulped it down, and when it slowed to a drizzle, Bambam sucked at the smooth cockhead and teased Jackson's piss slit with the tip of his tongue to feed him more of his jizz.

Exhausted, they collapsed and fell asleep. Jackson had a rectum full of Bambam's cum, and Bambam had a belly full of Jackson's sperm. It was a manly fix of hot protein.

The next morning, Jackson's asshole was sore, that combined with his wrecked quads from his workout, made him walk bowlegged and pigeon-toed. The two guys showered together. Jackson had Bambam stand with his hands bracing him against the tile wall while Jackson squatted behind him and ate him out, pushing his face into Bambam's crack and licking his tender hole. Bambam was quickly getting addicted to having his butthole getting polished by Jackson's eager tongue. He pulled on his cock, pushing his hips back to meet Jackson's onslaught of tongue fucking. As he got close to ejaculating, Bambam snorted out that he was about to cum. He turned his body and aimed his hard dick at Jackson's face.

"Fuck, I'm gonna shoot, dude," Bambam groaned as his fist pounded his cock. Jackson opened his mouth wide and waited. Bambam's first jet of cum hit Jackson's forehead. Bambam took better aim. The second, third and fourth blasts hit the back of Jackson's throat and made him gag. Bambam saw Jackson's reaction and the look of disgust of eating a guy's cum on his face. Bambam started laughing and almost lost his balance he caught himself on Jackson's muscled shoulders.

"On your knees, bitch," Jackson ordered. "It's time to return the favor"

Bambam had a look of trepidation at the prospect of doing something so antithetical to his belief that he was straight. Sucking another dude's dick would have previously been unthinkable, but these last few days with Jackson had changed him from a pussy hound to a dick smoker. Holding Jackson's hard cock in his shaky hand, Bambam looked at it as he slid the foreskin back and exposed the shiny cockhead. It slipped across his tongue, oozing precum as it hit the back of his throat and made him choke. Bambam closed his lips around its fat girth and sucked. His hand jacked the silky skin up and down the hardcore making Jackson whimper with pure pleasure of having his knob polished.

"I'm gonna cum, bro," Jackson howled. He began jerking his cock wildly, pulling out of Bambam's suckling lips, and giving his bro dude a complete facial. "Swallow it," Jackson offered his spent cock for Bambam to suck the remaining seed from his piss slit. Bambam kept Jackson's dick in his mouth until it had fully deflated. He was getting off on having Jackson's floppy dick between his lips, tugging and toying with Jackson's foreskin.

Not having foreskin of his own, it was highly erotic to bite and lick and suck on Jackson's ample cock skin. It all got too intense, having Bambam suck on his spent cock. He pulled Bambam into his arms, and they kissed, rinsed under the shower, and toweled each other dry, before shaving and brushing their teeth. Roommates didn't generally get along all that well, but it was different for Jackson and Bambam. There was mutual sexual tension between the two that could not be ignored.

"Thanks for last night and this morning," Bambam said, smirking. 

Jackson saw the large love bite he had placed on Bambam's neck. There was no hiding it. Bambam was going to get shit at work from the guys, and, definitely, from Minah. "It was awesome, buddy," Jackson said, placing his index finger on the hickey. "You know you're a marked man. You're my bitch now." Jackson laughed, but he had a certain amount of truth to what he was saying. Bambam was his bitch.

They went their separate ways for the day, knowing that Bambam would be at Venice Gym at 6 p.m. for a workout of chest and abs. Core workout days were grueling, but Bambam was committed to getting his body in top condition before he started college. When Jaebeom came to check on Bambam in the copy center, he saw the huge hickey on Bambam's neck. "Looks like you got lucky last night," Jaebeom had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more bottom Jackson yuckkie


	4. The Re-Up

"You could say that," Bambam answered. He looked around to make sure no one could hear him. "Best piece of ass I've ever had!" He wasn't about to tell Jaebeom that it was a dude's piece of ass. Bambam was in a good mood having been marked as Jackson's. He couldn't help but smile.

Minah started her shift after lunch, and when she saw the love bite on Bambam's neck, she flipped his collar back. "Hmm," she mumbled, but said nothing more. It was obvious she wasn't happy that Bambam was having sex and it wasn't with her. Minah resorted to middle school girl tactics by making faces and jibs at Bambam the rest of the day. He left the copy center at the end of his shift and was glad to be heading to the gym for a brutal core workout.

An ultra-sexy brunette chick was standing in front of the counter, leaning in, showing off her big tits to Jackson. His eyes were locked on her provocative cleavage. Bambam gave him a flash of a smile and a timid wave to let Jackson know he had arrived. However, Jackson was too engrossed in talking to the set of boobs in his face; he didn't see Bambam come into the gym.

"Hey," Bambam said as he approached the front counter.

"Oh, hey," Jackson answered, but he didn't detour from his trip to Tittie Town.

Bambam's brow furrowed and his smile disappeared. Jackson had totally cock blocked him. 'Fuck that!' he thought and headed to the locker room to change. Bambam didn't need Jackson's help to do a warm up. After stretching, he jumped on the treadmill for a run. He watched as the hot chick giggled and hit on Jackson. A piece of paper slid across the counter under Jackson's fingertips. She took it, folded it, and slipped it inside her bra.

"Must be Jackson's phone number," Bambam concluded. For some reason, he was on a slow burn, not only heating up from his run on the treadmill but also jealousy. "Jealous? What do I have to be jealous of? Jackson's got a hot babe hitting on him, and I got fat Minah after my ass." Bambam was trying to make sense out of why it bothered him so much to see some nameless chick hitting on Jackson. He was a hot, single guy it made sense the women were going to hit on him. It wasn't even that a hot chick wasn't hitting on Bambam.

"Ready to work on your core?" Jackson asked, bringing Bambam out of his fog.

Bambam didn't answer or even look at Jackson but headed to the floor exercise area to start doing sets of planks. Jackson placed the palm of his hand against the small of Bambam's back to make it level with the rest of his body. "Head down, buddy, try to keep aligned from head to toe."

As usual, Jackson had his hands all over Bambam's lithe body, but he was his trainer, no one would question his motivations. Besides, he liked touching Bambam in intimate ways, especially when the other guys in the gym could see him doing it. Bambam had become acclimated to being manhandled by Jackson and usually allowed him to touch him any place he wanted, but today, he wasn't having it. Each time Jackson touched him, he flinched.

"What's wrong, dude, you sore?" Jackson asked in response.

Bambam didn't answer. He avoided Jackson's questioning gaze and went to the rowing machine.

"Are you pissed?" Jackson asked.

Still, Bambam didn't answer. He set the weight and sat, pulling the bar to his chest. Pull. One. Breathe in. Release slowly. Breathe out. Pull. Two. Breathe in. Release slowly. Breathe out. Bambam did six more reps.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something?" Jackson asked, still not getting an answer. "Fuck it, you can do the circuit on your own," He walked away. Now he was pissed that Bambam was pissed and he didn't know why. He went to the office and tried to do some paperwork, but through the large office window, he kept looking at Bambam working out at each station wondering what was going on. 'Why should I give a shit if he's pissed at something, but why am I looking at his hot bod and wanting to touch him again?'

Bambam was torn between throwing up and crying and being in a gym with a bunch of muscle heads, neither option was viable, so he continued on his circuit training. At one point between exercises, Bambam walked up to the mirrored wall and looked at himself. Seeing the large bruise on his neck, he involuntarily touched it and remembered what Jackson had told him the night before: "You're my bitch now." Bambam wondered what Jackson had actually meant by the statement. As he walked by the punching bag, Bambam clinched his bare fists and attacked. It didn't make him feel any better, in fact, it hurt like hell. "Shit!"

Bambam finished his circuit and headed for the showers. He shed his workout clothes and took his towel. Looking around the locker room, there were muscle dudes in various states of being clothed. "Not my type. Not that one. Fuck, really, not that hairy fucker. Nope, not gay," Bambam thought as he studied the naked muscle heads, searching for any signs that he found any one of them attractive.

When he got back to the locker, Bambam towel dried his wet hair, leaving messy and sticking up all over. Jackson was standing, leaning against the lockers with arms folded, waiting.

"You gonna tell me why you're being such a dick?" Jackson asked.

"You're the one who was being a dick," Bambam said. He was naked and had his towel around his shoulders. Jackson unintentionally licked his lips. Bambam noticed, and his body betrayed him. He wrapped the towel around his waist to hide his burgeoning erection.

"Tell me, Bambam, how the hell was I being a dick? I haven't said a mouthful of words to you since you've been here," Jackson said.

"Are you going to date her?" Bambam whispered. His face was flushed.

"Who?"

"The hot chick at the front counter. You gave her your phone number?"

Jackson finally realized why Bambam was being so pissy. "Are you jealous?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Maybe."

"A little," Bambam replied and hung his head, somewhat embarrassed to admit it.

Jackson ruffled his messy hair. "No date with Nomi. She's married. I was selling her a gym membership for her husband."

"Oh," Bambam stammered. "Sorry. I didn't mean to go all 'gooey' on you. It's just that I like you and I thought you liked me. You said that I was your bitch.."

Jackson looked around to make sure none of the muscle heads were eavesdropping. His fingers brushed lightly across the love bit on Bambam's neck. "You are my bitch, and I do like you. Now get dressed, and I'll buy you dinner." Knowing that nobody was around, Jackson leaned in and kissed Bambam's soft lips, dropped Bambam's towel, and swatted his ass. The crack of his hand flat against the skin echoed through the room. Bambam recoiled at the spank. It left a red imprint of Jackson's hand on his butt cheek, which Bambam rubbed it to alleviate the sting while giving Jackson a fake pouty face.

"Suck it up, bitch," Jackson said.

"I will, after dinner," Bambam said and gave him a sly wink. "I'll probably need a protein drink after our workout."

°

The waitress took their order of two med-rare steaks and California salads. The guys tried to eat healthy at every meal. Jackson had even taken to making fruit smoothies for breakfast for him, and Bambam and protein shakes for lunch. He was going the extra mile to train Bambam to pack on some muscle.

"Thanks, bro, that was great and sorry about being a little bitch earlier," Bambam told him.

They got home and stripped down their boxer briefs. Jackson popped open a couple of beers, and they settled in to watch baseball on ESPN. Jackson was sitting on the small sofa very close to Bambam with Bambam squeezing his biceps, his quads, and running his hand over Jackson's packed abs. He admired the hard work Jackson put into looking like a muscle god. Now he was the bitch of the muscle head, and he could touch him any time and any place he wanted. Jackson's cock was chubbing up with Bambam's attention.

There was a knock at the door, and they scrambled to get shorts and tee shirts pulled on. Jackson looked at Bambam, "You expecting anybody?"

"Nope," Bambam answered as he opened the door. "The hell are you doing here?" His voice wasn't the least bit welcoming.

"Thought I'd bring you a housewarming gift," Minah said, pushing him aside, and entering without invitation. "Hi, I'm Bambam's girlfriend, Minah." She held out her hand for an introduction to the roommate.

Jackson had a shit-eating grin on his face as he watched Bambam stumble over himself at her introduction as his girlfriend. "Minah, you're not my girlfriend. This is my roommate Jackson."

"I might as well be, you don't have one, so it might as well be me," she giggled. Jackson coughed to cover his laughter.

"I told you I was seeing someone," Bambam said, pointing out the hickey on his neck.

"Probably some whore," Minah rebutted, pursing her ruby red lips. "It won't last."

That made Bambam laugh. Minah was looking around the apartment and didn't see him, pointing at Jackson. "Some whore!"

"Fucker," Jackson mouthed to Bambam.

"Nice apartment. Close to the boardwalk and the beach. One bedroom?" she asked.

"Studio," Jackson answered.

"Oh," she said, seemingly confused seeing only the queen bed in the living area. "Who sleeps on the sofa?"

"I do," Jackson and Bambam answered at the same time.

"He does," they said, pointing at each other.

"So, you share a bed. Cozy," she said. "Is that where you got the hickey?"

"Minah honestly I think you should leave," Bambam said.

"But, I haven't given you the gift I brought." She stepped back unphased by Bambam's request for her to go. Minah reached around her back unclasped her halter letting fall to the floor exposing her 42DD boobs. It wasn't pretty.

"You're showing me your boobs as a housewarming gift?" Bambam said. "Really, you have to go. I'm not interested, Minah. I wouldn't fuck you with a fake dick."

"Okay, suit yourself, homo. You had your chance," she said as she picked up halter top and slammed the door behind her.

The two guys fell on the bed laughing at her brazen attempt to get laid. That wasn't attractive and absolutely crazy! Bambam was going to have to tell his boss about this incident. Respectful Workplace Training had to count for something. Minah was stalking him.

"I gotta take a piss and take a shower," Jackson said, pulling his shirt off and tossing it in the hamper.

"I call dibs on the toilet. I gotta piss so bad I can taste it," Bambam said. He tried to outmaneuver Jackson, who was blocking the doorway. Bambam being smaller in stature just slid between his outstretched legs and reached the toilet before Jackson even had a chance.

Jackson laughed at Bambam's quick move and turned on the shower, stripping off his shorts and boxer briefs. "You wanna shower with me," Jackson said with a wink.

"I already showered at the gym," Bambam said, sending out a spray of piss.

Jackson stepped up to the toilet, took his flaccid cock in hand, let loose, his stream crossing with Bambam's. Jackson got an evil idea and without warning sent a geyser of pee at Bambam's chest and shorts, wetting him down with a gusher of his hot piss. Bambam started laughing and retaliated by squirting Jackson's junk with a blast of his own piss. They quickly finished and flushed and got in the shower together.

They lathered and shampooed one another, making sure their junk and asses were clean. Jackson's fingers worked up and down Bambam's ass, hitting his hole on each pass and sending a shudder up Bambam's spine. Bambam's hands were caressing his favorite new thing: Jackson's uncut cock and big balls. They were kissing and fondling one another in rapt lust, making out under the warm water of the shower. Bambam growled when Jackson inserted his wet finger in his ass and worked it around, stretching and loosening Bambam's sphincter. He kept the handheld shower head in his other hand, rinsing away any dregs that pulled out. Jackson pushed in a second finger and plunged his two digits in and out, making Bambam moan with pleasure. Once he was satisfied the Bambam was cleaned out, Jackson turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Taking a towel, he dried Bambam's lithe young body, yearning to fuck him raw.

Bambam returned the favor and toweled Jackson's muscles, stopping to bite his nipples. Jackson was getting chubbed up at the attention Bambam was lavishing on his body. He took the towel from Bambam and tossed it aside, reached for Bambam's hand and led him to their bed.

"You know, hands and knees, ass in the air," Jackson demanded.

He felt the bristle of Jackson's chin pushing against his taint. Jackson used the fingers of both hands to pry apart the little bubble butt that he found so fucking hot. Using his tongue like a piston, Jackson penetrated Bambam's anal opening, then kissed and licked the pucker to get Bambam to relax and accept the invasion that was about to occur.

"God, so smooth and tight. " Jackson said more to himself than anybody "You ready for me to fuck you?"

"Yeah, make me your whore bro" Bambam moaned and rolled onto his back, legs spread, knees at his shoulders, giving Jackson ultimate access to his being.

Jackson dribbled a blob of lube on his fingers and made Bambam's winking hole slippery. He pulled back his collar of foreskin and lubed his shiny cockhead, rubbing it on Bambam's cherry.

"Just shove it in, fuck, I'm ready," Bambam said impatiently.

Standing on the floor for more traction, Jackson pulled Bambam's ankles to his shoulders and leaned forward, pushing his cockhead smoothly and steadily past the relaxed sphincter muscle. The feeling was amazing, warm, and tight, as he glided his thickness deeper, deeper, deeper, into Bambam. He looked at Bambam's face. His eyes were clamped shut and his mouth twisted in pain, but he didn't complain.

"Fuck," Jackson said when he bottomed out. Without stopping, he pulled back, leaving only his dick head inside Bambam's hole now stretched to the max with Jackson's hard cock penetrating it.

Bambam grunted. His lips curled up and teeth clenched. "J-Jackson," he breathed in pleasure and pain. It hurt like hell, but Jackson's plunging in and out across his prostate kept his cock hard and his balls churning for release.

Leaning over his fuck buddy, Jackson kissed Bambam with intensity. Bambam wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck so that when Jackson stood up straight, Bambam was riding his cock. His legs wrapped around Jackson's narrow waist as he bounced his body on Jackson's fucking prick. It was no problem for Jackson to manhandle Bambam's body. He could have easily bench press Bambam's 130 pounds, so deadlifting him while fucking his hole was easy, and it felt fantastic.

The gymnastics continued as Jackson tossed Bambam on the bed and climbed on his back. His hard cock was slippery with precum and lube and slid easily inside. He drilled Bambam's hole with pounding action while Bambam was jacking his own dick in response. It had been a while since Jackson actually fucked a pussy, but Bambam's was hot and tight, Jackson no longer cared if it was vagina or mangina that was satisfying his need to breed.

"Bambam, I'm gonna cum," Jackson grunted. His breathing was raspy and harsh, and sweat was coating his muscles as he propelled his climax forward and slammed his solid cock into Bambam's ass. He stopped. His muscles strained to push as deep as possible. He stopped breathing. He cried out as he dumped his gusher of baby makers deep in Bambam's gut. Wave after wave of man spunk coated Bambam's rectum. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Bambam was oh so close to nutting. He rolled over, feeling the loss of the massive tool pull out of his ass. He knelt on one knee with his foot planted on the opposite side of Jackson's shoulders aiming his rigid cock at Jackson's face. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes and waited for Bambam's big finish. He wasn't disappointed. A long steady stream of white cum jet out from Bambam's balls and hit Jackson's mouth and lips. A string of jizz landed on his chin and a blob in his hair. Bambam was breathing as if he were running a race. "Oh god," He collapsed on the bed next to Jackson in recoil to his climax.

Lying satiated face-to-face, Jackson planted a kiss on Bambam's open mouth and shared the lingering taste of Bambam's ejaculate. Without warning, Bambam jumped from the bed, holding his hand as his butt. "Fuck!"

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked with a worried look as he sat up.

"I'm fine. I just gotta drop your kids off at the pool," Bambam said with a laugh. He hurriedly sat on the toilet and cut loose the relentless stream of Jackson's spent semen drizzling from his hole, ruby red from being pounded. Bambam cleaned himself and returned to bed with a warm, wet cloth to clean his cum from Jackson's face.

"You are one hot fucking piece of ass, babe," Jackson said as he smacked Bambam's butt cheek.

"Did you just call me 'babe'?" Bambam asked with a big smile on his face.

"Well, you are my bitch," Jackson said with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End :)


End file.
